Dr Shay's Other Patient
by Nightcat444
Summary: Rixa explains how and why she murdered. Remake.


_It's a remake, hopefully, this is better than last time. I still like her better than Kaz, which I may or may not delete, I haven't decided yet if I should redo it, or scrap it for such an unimaginative story._

_Enjoy._

_I don't own Invader Zim_

_**Dr. Shay's Other Patient **_

"Hello Doctor," a red-eyed Irken said.

"Hello Ms. Rixa, Today I need to-" Dr. Shay sighed, trying to suppress a shiver of fear. "Today I need to know what you did to Irkens that were found in your... gallery, as you like to call it."

"Did you see my gallery before they _ruined_it?" Rixa asked curiously, a hint of anger in her calm voice.

"I didn't get the chance," he said, silently adding the thought, _thank Irk._

"Such a shame," Her red eyes glazed over. "It was quite beautiful, my prizes hanging from the ceiling..."

"Please stay on subject Irken Rixa," he said. "How did you catch them?"

Rixa straitened up in her chair and put her hands in her lap "After following the prize I chose beforehand, I shot them with a tranquilizer gun, after I collected their body I-"

He interrupted her and asked, "How did you choose your victims?"

She glared at him. "I don't like to be interrupted doctor, and they weren't _victims_, they were prizes for me to gather."

The doctor wrote something down. "Would you please answer the question?"

She nodded. "I choose my prizes by many things, their tallness, red or green eyes, even what sex they were," she paused. "May I have something to drink? I get quite thirsty when I talk this much."

"I'm sorry, but drinks aren't allowed in this room," Dr. Shay said, writing something else down.

"Really? I'm sorry, I'll remember next time… Now where was I? Oh, now I remember… After I fetched my prize, I took them down to my gallery and injected more tranquilizer into them, so I could go work for Snacky Cabs. I was one of the drivers. It's also how I found some of my prizes.

Once I got back, I took my prize, hung them up in the gallery, and woke them up. When they started to squirm, I ripped off their PAK and watched them die," she said. "I had several different cameras installed, so I could watch them from different angles."

"Why take off their PAKs off?" he asked.

"To make them look natural, like my prizes should have been," she scoffed, as if he should have known that.

"And why kill them so brutally?" he asked writing down her response.

"Have you ever seen a prize -anyone really- die? It's a look that no one can ever recreate. No prize is the same. It's truly magnificent."

"What about," he paused, not wanting to say it, "the decaying ones?"

She looked somewhat shocked, as if he should have known that already. "I fed them to my pets of course."

"Pets?" He asked with dread, the clipboard long forgotten.

"Yes, pets. When I find an Irken that doesn't exactly fit my criteria, I keep them as pets," she said.

"What stopped them from leaving?" he asked. _Oh Irk, why can't I stop asking questions I don't want to know the answer too!_

"I made a serum that allows Pets to live without their PAK, so I could control them better," she said, her eyes darkened. "I didn't like it when they tried to escape."

"How many pets would you have in a year?" he asked, his hand trembling

"Over thirty," she commented, brushing something off her uniform. "sometimes more, some pets would have a reaction."

"A reaction?" He tried to write, but his handwriting was unintelligible.

She nodded. "First their antennae would fall off, blood would flow from their eyes and mouth, and last, their skin would dissolve leaving behind their organs and skeleton." she said. "A few days later they would finally die. but only because the squiggly spooch would run out of blood."

"W-why did you get so many?" He couldn't stop the tremble in his voice.

"I got bored of them or they didn't look like pets any more, the serum has a long term side effect that makes them decay. The ones who had a reaction basically just sped up the process."

"Why did you do all of those things?" He asked the irken he mentally declared a monster.

"It's fascinating." Rixa said. "Don't you do the same? Keeping all the inmates in cages like this? Picking apart at their subconscious, trying to find what makes them so?"

"Thank you Ms. Rixa, good day," Dr. Shay said, standing up.

"Your welcome doctor. Good day to you too." Rixa replied, smiling at him as he left the room.

_**The End**_


End file.
